1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly preventing warpage of an optical member and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus converts electric signals processed by an information processing apparatus into images. The display apparatus is characterized either into an active display apparatus that generates light or a passive display apparatus that uses external light to display the image.
Examples of the active display apparatus are a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus, an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) apparatus, etc., and an example of the passive display apparatus is a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus.
The LCD apparatus corresponding to the passive display apparatus does not generate light but uses light in order to display images. Therefore, most LCD apparatuses require a backlight assembly that generates light.
The backlight assembly includes a light source that generates light and an optical member that enhances optical properties of the light generated from the light source. The optical member includes a light guide plate, a light diffusing plate, etc.
The backlight assembly further includes a panel-guiding member. The panel-guiding member fixes the optical member. When the optical member is heated, the optical member is expanded or shrunk resulting in damage to the optical member. The optical member is, for example, warped which deteriorates display quality.